


Flesh and Blood (NeganxOCxDaryl) Love Triangle

by QueenRez



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRez/pseuds/QueenRez
Summary: Lilah is confronted by two strangers who offer her refuge.The first chapter is a bit boring but I'm just setting the scene!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I really wanted to write a Walking Dead fanfic after reading a few. I'm not much of a writer but I'll try my best! Always open to suggestions, and I'll try be as interactive as possible. I'll update when I can but I work a 9 to 5 and am studying nursing on the side, be patient guys but I will love any support, even if just one of you likes it! :) 
> 
> There will be explicit scenes, and I know some of you guys are just here for that but I also want to delve into the deeper story! All explicit scenes will be tagged at the start of the chapter. Story is in second person.

The sudden, hot breath of a dog jolted you awake, not sitting up as the burrow you lay in was barely tall enough for you to crawl through, but wide enough so that you and your dog could sleep side by side. You put your finger up to your lips and mouthed "shh" without making a sound, with that your dog, a black mastiff looking boy with a now blood stained white chest, closed his wide mouth in an effort to be silent. You listened closely, hearing at least two sets of very quiet footsteps coming from above you. You grabbed hold of the knife you kept beside you as you slept, the steps were too disciplined to be the dead - no these were certainly a living people.

"Daryl, are you sure she went this way?" A mans voice asked questioningly in little more than a whisper. Who ever his companion was didnt seem to answer. Was "she" me? Were they tracking me? You frowned when you heard this, your heart pounding in your chest. You weren't fearless, and the only thing that scared you more than the dead these days was the living. 

You began to crawl silently to the entrance of the burrow that you had hidden with branches and leaves, luckily for you it had not been freshly dug and probably once belonged to a fox. You attempted to peer through the leaves but it was far too dark outside. How could anyone be tracking you in this light? Your dog had moved forward with you, seemingly ready to pounce at your command. Although you couldnt see, you could hear just fine, and judging by the crunching of the leaves you could tell the men were very close to the entrance. You put your hand in front of your dog, waiting to signal him. Just as one of the men put his foot in front of the entrance, she motioned your hand forward quickly, with that your dog lunged forward and biting down on the mans ankle, who in turn let out a loud scream. You heard the other man running your way when you sprung out of the burrow - feeling slightly light headed - and putting your knife to the mans neck whom your dog had a firm hold of. 

"Let him go. Now!" A man with a gruff voice demanded. Your eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, but once they did you could make out a man aiming a crossbow at you. You couldnt make out much of him in the darkness, but you didnt need to. These men were a threat. The man you were holding let out pained groans as your dog growled while keeping a firm hold of his ankle. 

"Why are you following me?" You questioned, trying your best to sound tough, however you had to eaten anything substantial for a few days and that coupled with an English accent made you sound weak, almost fragile. 

"We're trying to help you!" The man you were holding pleaded, you could feel the vibrations of his voice on the knife you held to his throat. He could probably feel you shaking. 

"I dont need your help." You said stubbornly. The man pointing the crossbow at you scoffed. 

"We've been watching you. You cant hunt, and everything you find you give half to that dog. You wouldn't last one more winter out here on your own." The man stated, almost aggressively. You frowned when you heard this. You knew it was true. Your two older brothers had been the ones who had brought animals back. The only reason you had survived on your own is because you had managed to find a pet store that had a a couple of cans of pet food left. 

"We're from a community. Not just a group of travellers, a real community. We have walls, food, we trade with other settlements. It's safe. We want to help you, but please get your dog off of me." The man said from below your blade. A silence fell amongst you. Trusting strangers was dangerous. So was surviving on your own. You loosened the knife slightly, the man letting out a sigh of relief. "My name is Aaron. I promise, we can help you." With that you tended the knife back up.

"If you've been watching me and know how useless I am, why would you want me to be part of your community? What do I have to offer you?" You said firmly. Another silence. 

"How many walkers have you killed?" The man with the crossbow asked. 

"What? Why do you-" You began in a confused tone. 

"How many walkers have you killed?" He repeated, this time more firmly.

"Four." You said quietly. You knew the two men were thinking about this answer. "My brothers... they killed most of them." By the tone of your voice they could tell this was a painful memory. 

"How many people have you killed?" The man with the crossbow asked, keeping a firm tone. You were silent for a few seconds.

"One." You answered honestly. 

"Why?" Crossbow man asked dryly. 

"He was going to hurt me." The two men seemed to think about your answer, or at least that's what you judged by their silence. 

"We think you're a good person. That goodness is what you can give to our community." The man you held eventually broke the silence. You said nothing. You looked down at your dog who was still holding the mans ankle tightly. You let out a deep sigh before lowering the knife. 

"Toad, los dit" You said quietly, and with that the dog released the mans foot. He let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his ankle. The man with the crossbow took a few steps closer trying to help his friend, you gripped your knife tightly and moved back, Toad let out a deep growl that stopped the man in his tracks. You looked at Toad and motioned for him to be quiet. It might be dangerous, but honestly you had no other options. "Okay." You said quietly. "I'll go with you. But my dog comes too." You said as you patted Toad on the head.

"Okay, deal." Aaron said, you could tell by his tone he had a smile on his face. "Oh, this is Daryl by the way." He said, gesturing to his friend who was now helping him to his feet. The man, Daryl, grunted in response. "And you are?" Aaron asked, wincing slightly from pain. You looked at the two men, something inside you was telling you it was okay to trust them and you generally trusted your gut. 

"Lilah." You said weakly, as if a huge weight had been lifted from you as you spoke your name. 

"That's a beautiful name." Aaron stated. You said nothing. "Our community is a couple days walk from here." With that, you let out an exhausted sigh in your mind, not wanting to look too pathetic in front of the two men. "But luckily, we have a car. Shouldn't be more than a few hours." Aaron said optimistically. He began limping while leaning on Daryl. You followed closely behind the men, Toad walking by your side. 

\---------

When you opened your eyes, the sun had risen. You could hear Toad snoring and feel him cuddled up against you. Your heart began to beat quickly as you realised you didnt recognise your surroundings. After hearing the old, familiar sound of a car travelling you began to calm down remembering you were headed to a "community". You turned your head to face the two front seats, the man who had held the crossbow, Daryl, was driving. Aaron sat in the passenger seat. There was silence, and for a few moments you felt at peace. Toad had woken up and lifted his head, this understandably worrying Aaron who turned to look at the dog, then noticing your open eyes staring right at him. 

"Oh, you're awake!" He said with a smile. His niceness alarmed you. "Here, have some water." He said as he passed a bottle of water into the back for you, weary of Toad. You looked at it for a second before taking it gently and twisting open the bottle cap. You turned to Toad and and began pouring it slowly out of the bottle onto the floor of the car, Toad lapping it up as it poured from the bottle. "Oh um-" Aaron began, watching the water spill to the floor. "Okay, sure." He said nothing more of it. Once half the bottle had been offered to Toad you began to drink the rest for yourself, finishing it off in a matter of seconds before taking in deep long breaths after drinking it all. "We're nearly there. Just around this corner." Aaron said calmly. With that, you began to feel nervous. What if this didnt work out? You shifted your gaze to look out the window, hoping to distract yourself. Unfortunately as you did this, you could see the car approaching a large wall with a metal fence. Toad could sense your unease and reated his head on your shoulder. You stroked his head gently and the gate sprung open as the car approached, driving right in. 

Stopping a few meters from the gate, the engine shut off. Daryl opened his door, Aaron turned to look at you. "Welcome home. Oh um, can you try and not let your dog bite anyone?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. You looked at him, remaining silent. He smiled sympathetically before opening his car door. 

"Aaron needs some meds, could be getting an infection." Daryl said to a man who has come to greet him wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans, he had an impressive beard and striking blue eyes. He pulled Daryl into a hug and they exchanged formalities before Daryl turned to look at you in the car, the other man looked at you too and you made no effort to hide the fact that you were staring at them. Aaron urged you to step out of the car. You took a glance at Toad before opening your door and stepping out, Toad jumping out behind you staying so close you could feel him pressed against your legs. A small crowd had gathered, people seemed excited to see the new guy. 

"Everyone." Aaron said loudly, addressing the group. "This is Lilah. Shes come to join us." You were suddenly rushed by an overwhelming feeling of stage fright as you noticed everyone looking at you. You were filthy. Your long brown hair was completed matted and greasy, your skin was dirty and your clothes smelled terrible. Being aware of this, you made an effort not to look anyone in the eye. 

The man who had greeted Daryl walked over to you, he was intimidating. "My name is Rick. This is Alexandria. We're happy to have you here, so long as you dont cause any trouble." His tone was firm, yet reassuring. You said nothing. "I know this can be overwhelming, seeing people living like this after struggling so long out there. But it's real. And you're a part of it now." Rick looked into the crowd, beckoning over a woman with short grey hair who came over with a smile on her face. "Carol, can you show... I think Daryl mentioned your name was Lilah?" Rick asked, you nodded in confirmation. "Can you show Lilah to her house?" Rick asked the woman. Carol nodded and smiled at you.

"Follow me." She said sweetly. You looked down at Toad who was staring at the crowd before you began following her, of course Toad followed close behind. The three of you walked in silence. It wasnt uncomfortably at all. You took in your surroundings, noticing a couple of children playing and people walking around and talking as if the world hadn't gone to shit beyond these walls. Eventually the woman stopped outside a beautiful white, typical suburban American home. The kind you saw in movies. "This one is yours. Theres fresh towels, soap, shampoo, toothpaste and toothbrush in there, feel free to take a shower we have hot running water. I'll come by later with some clothes for you, we'll be having lunch soon too. I'll be sure to come and get you." You were speechless. Staring at the house, how could this suddenly be yours? The woman smiled at you before turning to walk away.

"Thank you." You said quietly as she walked away, she turned and smiled at you leaving it at that. You then walked up the steps to your new home, opening the door and staring in wonder at your surroundings. Toad stayed close by, sniffing the air cautiously. 

After spending a good while looking through all the drawers and cupboards downstairs, you made your way upstairs searching through the whole house before taking a breath of relief. After taking your time searching, you couldnt deny to yourself that you were extremely excited at the concept of a hot shower, and that's exactly what you did. After having taken all your clothes off, you noticed a full length mirror in the bathroom, a horrible design. You were able to see a few small scars your body had picked up throughout the years. You scratches, scabs... You could see how filthy your skin was, some areas blackened with bruises or mud. An unrecognisable creature. Your hair was a birds nest, matted with knots, mud and blood. The sight was enough to bring tears to your eyes. You seemed unsure of yourself, as if doubting that was really you. The last time you had been able to observe yourself in such detail you had been 12 years old, before everything kicked off. You didnt even know how old you were now. What year it was. What day it was. It didnt matter. All that mattered was that you were alive, and you were about to take a hot shower.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months after being recruited to Alexandria, Lilah has become good friends with Daryl and a lot of other community members. 
> 
> After joining Daryl attempt to hunt down Dwight, a small group of you are captured by the Saviours and finally meet Negan. 
> 
> \---------

"Olivia can you watch Toad for me?" You said hurriedly. Olivia turned to face you, a bit startled by you bursting into the storage room.

"Umm, sure I guess. Yeah, of course." She said with a weary smile. You grinned in response as Toad walked toward Olivia and say next to her after giving him an approving hand gesture, his jowls dripping with saliva. 

"Be a good boy Toad. Daryl and I shouldnt be long, I love you!" You said firmly, kissing Toad gently on his nose. "Thanks Olivia, I owe you one." You said quickly running out of the room and over to the front gate as Daryl drove up to it on his motorbike. 

"Where are you going?" Rosita said sternly as Daryl rushed to get the gate open.

"Out." Daryl said bluntly.

"No shit. You got specifics?" Abraham shouted from the top of the guard post situated at the front gate. You arrived slightly out of breath jumping on the back of the motorbike.

"You ain't comin'." Daryl grunted. You frowned slightly. 

"Yes I am. You've taught me what to do. I want to keep you safe, she was my friend too, Daryl." You said softly to him. 

"You ain't. Comin'." Daryl repeated, just as bluntly as the first time. 

"Would you let me go on my own?" You questioned him. You could tell you had convinced him by the look on his face.

"Fine. But you better stay close." He said grudgingly. She smiled and nodded in response, Daryl quickly jumped on the front of his motorbike before speeding off as you held on tightly. 

\---------

It wasnt long before you got to the destination. You watched the tracks, for living or dead, as Daryl hid his motorbike in some debris in a ditch nearby. 

"Come on, stay close. You still scared?" Daryl asked quietly, finishing up hiding his bike and lifting his crossbow. You turned to look at him determinedly.

"I dont think so." You muttered hesitantly, apparently your words didnt reflect your expression. 

"You think so?" Daryl said, almost in a condescending manner, but you just nodded. 

"Not having to look out for Toad makes me less stressed, but I also dont want to let you down, so I'm more determined." She said with a small smile looking at Daryl, hoping to get some approval. He said nothing. He turned to walk into the forest and you did as you were told - stayed close. 

The two of you had had come to a clearing and had been searching in silence for a while Daryl tapped your arm, and pointed in a certain direction. Footsteps. You nodded at him as he took the lead, both of you on high alert now. You heard him silently exhale with frustration, this peaking your curiosity enough for you to look over and see what was making the noise. Glenn, Rosita and Michonne. Daryl was visibly frustrated as he took a shot, hitting a tree just inches in front of Rositas face. She ripped the arrow out of the tree and marched towards Daryl, who was matching her energy.

"Watch the hello out, asshole." She said bitterly. 

"Yeah, I did." Daryl retorted and snatched the arrow from Rosita. "You shouldnt have come!" He yelled. 

"You shouldnt have left." Michonne argued. 

Glenn and Daryl began to argue about going back to Alexandria. You stood in silence watching it unfold. You knew Daryl had to do this, and that Glenn was wasting his time. Daryl began to walk off from the group, you followed quickly, looking sympathetically at the group but carrying on. Daryl wasnt one to talk about his emotions, so you didnt press the issue. You just did what you had to, and stuck close by watching his back. As you turned to look back you could see Rosita following the two of you.

"Daryl." You said, still looking at Rosita. Daryl stopped and looked back, the two of you waited for her to catch up. Once she joined up, she nodded at Daryl and gave you a small smile. The three of you continued in silence, all there for different reasons but each equally as valid as the other. 

\---

Rosita had been the one to spot the group of Saviours camping in the forest, pointing out Glenn and Michonne had been tied up and gagged. The three of you quickly came up with a plan to silently and efficiently take out the camp, thankfully there weren't too many Saviours. 

As the three of you circled the camp, you could see Glenn shaking his head at Daryl, who responded by lifting a finger to his lips. Glenn let out muffled shouts, but none of you could make them out. You suddenly heard a gun click behind you, the sound made your blood run cold. You turned to see a skinny man with long thin blonde hair and a severe scar on his face. He was pointing his gun at Daryl.

"Hi Daryl." The man said, almost as soon as the gun clicked. You felt another person poke their gun in the back of your head, this caused you to raise one hand in the air, but you kept your eyes looking at Daryl. This must be the man we were out here looking for. At first you were worried Daryl would do something stupid, but that worry was lifted when you saw him drop his crossbow and turn to face the man. You let out a small sigh of relief, until you saw the man aim his gun at Daryl and take a shot. "You'll be alright."

"Daryl!!!" You screamed loudly completely dropping your gun and attempting to run over to him until the person behind you grabbed your hair and threw you backwards to the ground, causing you to let out a pained cry. 

"Lilah, don't." Rosita pleaded. The man standing behind her grabbed her gun and stood her up, checking for any more weapons. He ended up taking a knife and handgun off of her. The man standing behind you lifted you to your feet and did the same, but only finding a knife. The whole time you were watching Daryl as he bled profusely. 

"Is no one gonna fucking help him?!" You shouted desperately, Dwight looked at you and frowned. 

"Sure, we'll help him..." Dwight said menacingly, he turned to face Daryl and pressed into the bullet wound, Daryl grimaced in pain and let out a pained cry trying not to show how much it really hurt. You attempted to lunge at Dwight, but were pulled back again, writhing in the strangers grasp in an attempt to set yourself free.

"Fucking stop!!" You shouted, your voice breaking slightly. Dwight smirked at Daryl and he held in his cries of pains, eventually Dwight turned to face you, still pressing on Daryl.

"Well that's no way to ask someone for something. Maybe if you ask nicely..." Dwight said softly, in a condescending tone. You frowned slightly and clenched your fists before looking Dwight in the eye.

"Please..." You began, obviously upset "stop hurting him." You had no issue appeasing Dwight if that is what it took to stop him hurting Daryl. Dwight smiled and chuckled slightly, lifting himself off of Daryl.

"That's better." He continued, keeping the same condescending tone. "Now." He said seriously, talking to the armed men. "Load them onto the truck. Negan has something special planned." He ordered, picking up Daryls crossbow and nodding in approval. "I think I'll keep this for myself." He whispered for Daryl before walking away. Cocky prick. 

You watched him walk away as you, Rosita, Daryl, Glenn and Michonne were escorted to a truck before being thrown inside. Once the door had been shut you and Michonne moved over to Daryl, attempting to at least slow the bleeding. He was already quite pale.

"I'm fine." Daryl said weakly, trying to shake away you and Michonne. 

"Daryl, you're not." Michonne confirmed. "You're bleeding quite badly. We have to try and slow it down." Michonne grabbed the blanket that The Saviours had thrown in with Daryl, tying it just above the bullet wound in order to try and cut off his blood circulation and try to slow the bleeding. You could see Daryl begin to shake, probably from the adrenaline. It didnt take Michonne long to do what she could, and with that she moved away giving Daryl some air. You sat next to him, not too close as you knew he liked his space, but close enough for you to feel comforted by him. After a few minutes, Daryl looked over at you and allowed his head to fall onto your shoulder, resting his eyes. You smiled to yourself and watched Michonne and Glenn speaking as they tried to figure out a way out of the situation.

\---------

All of you were jolted awake by the sound of the truck door opening. It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the headlights of cars shining in at you, you must have been in the truck a few hours as it was clearly dark outside.

"Well, well..." A strangers voice said as he glanced around at the faces in the truck. Your eyes adjusted quickly and you could make out some features of the man. He was wearing a leather jacket, and carelessly slung a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire over his shoulder. He was a handsome man, he had dark hair and thick greying stubble. You couldnt make out any specific details of his face, but he carried a prescence about him that commanded authority. "Five little sheep, saved by the shepherd." He chuckled, smiling at you all. No one said a word. You made eye contact with him, but quickly looked away however you could feel him still staring at you. "Dwight, have they had any water?" He continued. Dwight's voice could be heard coming from the side of the truck.

"No Negan." He said bluntly, almost with disdain. 

"Shit, in the warm Virginia weather?!" He sounded shocked, but he over exaggerated his emotion too much it came across very condescending. "You better get then some water Dwighty." You ordered. Dwight didnt respond, but you could hear his footsteps walk away from the truck, eventually coming back and throwing five bottles of water into the truck. During Dwight's absence, this man, Negan, had said nothing. He just stared into the truck, examining the faces inside with a smirk. "Better drink up. You're gonna need it." His voice hardened and became more serious with his last sentence. With that, he slammed the truck door closed again. 

Once it was closed, you were the first one to reach for a bottle, you had it open quick enough but it wasnt for you. You handed it to Daryl, who seemed unimpressed.

"I can get my own water." You knew Daryl didnt like to be nursed like this, but he needed it. You dropped your arm slightly, waiting for him to get his own bottle. When he lifted himself to grab a bottle, he sucked his teeth in pain and fell back to where he was sitting. You raised your eyebrows at him.

"Daryl, please. Just let me help you." You said quietly. He didnt protest. You moved closer to him and held up the bottle.

"None of ya'll better mention this." He said looking around the truck, that warranted a slight chuckle from everyone. "I'm dead serious." 

"We know you are," Glenn piped up "that's why its funny." He said with a smile on his face. Daryl let out an amused breath. He looked up at you, you could tell he was grateful, this caused you to smile softly at him. He opened his mouth and you helped him to drink his water, it wasnt long until the bottle was empty. "You better drink too." Daryl sighed, clearly worried about the predicament the group found themselves in. You turned to see Rosita handing you your water bottle.

"Thanks Rosita." You said with a smile. She nodded and smiled. You took the bottle from her and drank it quickly, not having had a drink since you left Alexandria. "So," you began "what do you think hes gonna do to us?" You threw the question to the group, sitting back down next to Daryl again. 

"I dont know," Rosita said solemnly "but whatever it is, we will get through it. We've been through so much shit, we can get through this." She was trying to be optimistic, but it wasnt working very well. 

"We have to find a way to escape and get back to Alexandria. I have to get back to Maggie." Glenn said determinedly.

"I'm not leaving Daryl, and he cant go far, not like this." You announced stubbornly.

"No one is leaving Daryl." Michonne reassured. 

"Listen. If theres a chance you guys can get away but without me, you better take it." Daryl said nonchalantly. "I dont wanna slow you down, and I'm damn sure not gonna let you die tryna save me, so if you can get out without me, do it." He said firmly. You frowned at him.

"Daryl, no I-" Daryl cut you off before you could finish.

"Lilah. I ain't messing around. If you can get out, you better go. Michonne, make sure she gets away if you can make it." Daryl asked, looking at Michonne who nodded in response.

"Make sure? Like I'm a fucking child?" You retorted. "Daryl, I'm not leaving you with that fucking psycho!" You argued angrily. "And neither is anyone else." You said looking around the truck with a frown.

"Lilah, I'm not arguing with you. If you can get out, you better go." Daryl said angrily.

"Look," Michonne began trying to calm the atmosphere "of course our first goal is going to be trying to get away with Daryl, hes just talking about a worst case scenario." Michonne said calmly but sternly. You could feel your nose and throat start to burn as you looked at Daryl.

"Fine. Since you-" You were cut off again by the truck door opening, again the small box you were all in flooded with headlights and before your eyes could adjust you were all being dragged out and forced to your knees. Once you had gotten your bearings you could see everyone else was already there. Rick, Carl, Maggie, Sasha... The group was surrounded by Saviours holding guns, and in front of you stood a man with a thick moustache.

"Maggie?" Glenn said weakly as he noticed her, she looked awful. He attempted to move towards her but was dragged back by Saviours.

"On your knees!" A familiar voice ordered. Dwight.

"All right!" The man with the moustache shouted. "We got a full boat. Let meet the man." He said almost sing songey as he tapped with his hand on the door of an RV Eugene had previously been in. 

After a few tense seconds of silence, a familiar man stepped out of the RV, still clutching his baseball bat. He came out with a smug smile on his face.   
"Pissin' our pants yet?" He asked in a merry tone, taking steps towards the group. "Boy do I have a feelin' we're getting close..." He smirked

\---------

Tears rolled down your cheek as you breathed heavily. Warm blood was splattered across your neck, you were shaking as you kneeled between the two corpses of your now dead friends. The sun had come out and was shining on you, but did nothing to warm your now cold blood. 

"Dwight," Negan said, after having finished a conversation - more of a monologue - with Rick "load him up..." he ordered pointing his bat at Daryl. Dwight grabbed hold of Daryl who didnt put up too much of a fight.

"No, please!" You shouted to Dwight through tears. You had just lost two of your friends, and you weren't going to let Daryl go too. Negan looked at you for a few seconds. He licked his bottom lip before casually strolling over and kneeling in front of you. He was intimidating, and at first you didnt meet his gaze. 

"You wanna join him darlin'?" He said with a smile. You looked over at Daryl who shook his head at you, then you turned to look at Negan and locked eyes with him. You were silent for a few seconds, clearly afraid of him.

"Yes," you said to him quietly "I'll come with." Your voice was shaking, and Negan was clearly surprised.

"Well shit, how could I refuse a request from a pretty thing like you." He said as he stood up. "You heard the lady Simon, load her up too." You heard Daryl sigh before Dwight threw him into the back of a truck. Simon had walked over and lifted you up by your arm, your legs felt like jelly but you shuffled your way towards the truck as Simon threw you in with Daryl. Not long after, the door shut behind you. 

"Lilah, you shouldnt have done that." Daryl said, despite his quiet voice he was clearly furious. You looked at Daryl, your eyes still red from crying. 

"Daryl..." you said in little more than a whisper. "I couldn't let him take you," you said truthfully "you saved me when I was out there on my own and you've been helping me and teaching me pretty much every day since then. I dont want to not be with you, okay." You argued, staring at Daryl. He looked at you for a few moments in silence before moving over to you and sitting down. 

"I dont know what hes gonna do to you, and I might not be able to protect you. I'm gonna try get us out of this, every chance I get. I promise." Daryl said, his voice was weak, but he sounded determined. You nodded and rested your back against the side of the truck.

Not long after, the driver opened the front door and started the engine. You looked at Daryl who looked back at you, you then rested your head on his shoulder silently praying to get out of this mess.


	3. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah and Daryl arrive at The Sanctuary as prisoners and are separated. Negan makes a gentleman's introduction.

Almost as soon as you arrived at the Sanctuary, you and Daryl were separated. Having lost a fair amount of blood, Daryl protested as much as he could which ultimately didnt amount to too much. As the two of you were separated you heard Negan chuckle to Daryl.

"That's the fight that I liked in you. You will make a might fine soldier, yes you will!" He shouted enthusiastically, that small grin still on his face. You and Daryl locked eyes one last time before you were taken inside by Simon. 

As soon as you were alone the realisation that you were alone in the lions den really set in. You could feel your heart rate suddenly increase as you broke out into a cold sweat. Your limbs grew stiff with fear as you became harder for Simon to drag around.

"Dont put up a fight now, you chose to be here." Simon said as he stopped in front of you, still clutching your arm. His tone didnt sound hostile, making you feel like you could almost trust him but you knew this was just your desperation to not be alone. You couldnt trust him. You looked up at Simon, you tried to sound unafraid but your voice came out shaky.

"What are you going to do with me?" Shit. It was obvious that you were scared. Simon let out a single chuckle. 

"I'm going to escort you to your new home." Simon said ominously. "Beyond that, it's not up to me, but remember this," Simon paused for effect and turned to continue walking, dragging you behind him "Negan can either be very cruel, or very reasonable. The side of his that you get, depends on how you behave." You scoffed slightly. Negan was not reasonable.

After a short silent walk, you arrived at a plane wooden door. Considering the fact that the rest of the place was grey a gloomy, you could only imagine how depressing the cells were. Simon got out a cluster of keys and unlocked the door, making a point of not opening it.  
"Ladies first." He smiled. 

You looked up at him wearily, placing your hand on the doorknob and pushing it open. Your body was tense as you stared at the nice looking apartment style room in front of you. Bed, sink, fridge, stove. You didnt get your hopes up, assuming it was some kind of trick. You could feel Simon looking at the back of your head, waiting for a reaction.

"Nice, huh?" Simon stated, bored of waiting for you. You said nothing. "What do you want to eat?" You clenched your fists when he said this.

"Is Daryl staying in a place like this?" You asked bluntly, only now turning to face him again. Simon just stared at you with a particular look, there was your answer. "I dont want anything to eat, thank you." You said stubbornly.

"Well, Daryl will be staying where he is regardless of whether you eat or not," Simon snorted "you may as well just eat..." 

"I'm not hungry." You snapped back. Simon sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, whatever. Make yourself at home." With that, Simon took his leave shutting the door behind him. You stood in silence for a few seconds watching the door. It opened again as Simon peered his head in "Oh, forgot to mention. There is an armed guard outside of your room and you will be locked in here. Just as a precaution." He said nonchalantly before closing the door again. You let out a long sigh, turning to look at the bedroom again. Your stomach let out a quiet growl, you huffed and walked towards the fridge expecting it to be empty, to your surprise it was filled with fruits, vegetables and water. Nothing you could make a big meal out of, but certainly enough. You grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and a bottle of water, scoffing them quickly.

You made quick work of looking through the whole room, searching cabinets, drawers, cupboards. Nothing particularly interesting. You had attempted to open the door, but it proved to be locked. There was a book case, but a lot of the books seemed quite advanced, whereas you hadn't even finished high school before the whole epidemic kicked off. Nevertheless, you grabbed a book that had a familiar title "The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck", your older brother had read this in high school. Placing yourself on the bed, you attempted to read the book, however all you could think of was how to get to Daryl and escape. Scenarios of what he must be going through flooded your mind, was he being tortured? Beaten? Was Simon fucking with you, was he actually in the same type of place as you? What if he- 

The sound if keys unlocking your door made you tense. You picked up a small ornamental paper weight that was sitting on a desk nearby, hiding it behind your back and you stood watching the door.

"Knock knock." A familiar voice said in a sing-songey tune. Negan walked through the door, unaccompanied by his lackies. He politely shut it behind him, giving you a charming smile all the while. The two of you stood in silence for a few moments, he was just staring at you with that smile. "Settling in nicely I hope."

"Why am I here?" You asked defensively. He licked his bottom lip before responding.

"Well darlin' as I recall, you chose to be here," He retorted condescendingly "We haven't been properly introduced. Hi, I'm Negan." He grinned, swinging his bat around. You stared at him, a subtle frown on your face.

"I'm Lilah. Why am I in this room, and not a cell?" You maintained the same defensive tone. Negan chuckled, walking towards you. His movement made you visibly tense.

"Do you want me to put you in a cell, Lilah?" He said suggestively in little more than a whisper as moving closer to you "Beautiful name by the way, and I think your accent is just adorable..." Your jaw clenched at his words. He locked eyes with you, his hazel eyes focusing intently on your green eyes. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out, something about him was so intimidating. He liked that. "Dont be shy now, I brought you back because of that fire you had inside you. Thought we could have a little fun, or are you only into rednecks?" Negan continued, aware you were uncomfortable as your face began to turn red, he seemed to like that. You frowned at him, clenching your jaw. "Theres that fire." He purred. 

"Get the fuck away from me." You said quietly, shoving him away but dropping the paper weight in the same movement. Shit. 

"Oh what's this," Negan said as he quickly scooped up the paper weight. He looked over it and then back at you, knowing exactly what you were going to do. He smirked a bit as he looked at you. "I am so turned on right now." He snickered. A shocked and embarrassed expression flooded over your face as you could feel your cheeks turning red. This made him laugh. He walked over to the desk and put the paper weight down. "To answer your question from before, you did volunteer to be here. That makes me consider you to be an honorary Saviour, consider this your probation period. I couldnt let you just walk around causing all sorts of trouble, so you have to be escorted." His tone was suddenly very matter-of-fact.

"What about Daryl?" You questioned, your voice sounding somewhat desperate.

Negan frowned. "Well, that is none of your goddamn business. Hes mine now. As are you. Something you need to learn very quickly is this... You can be productive and obedient here, which will earn you more privileges, or you can be defiant and cause me problems in which case, you're gonna wish you were dead." That charming smile returned to his face. You noticed his eyes examining you up and down which made you visibly uncomfortable as you shifted in your place. "I do have another deal for you," Negan smiled moving closer to you again "since you're super hot, you could be my wife." You looked at him wide eyed. "Before you make up your mind, let me tell you that I do everything for my wives. I will feed you, protect you, clothe you, make sure you're given medicine. It's not a bad deal."

"Wives? Plural?" You mocked. Negan chuckled.

"I gotta lotta love to give darlin'," He began "I'll give you some time to think about this awesome deal," Negan said confidently, he moved very close to you after this, his mouth only inches away from yours. You were shaking slightly, and he noticed. He stayed like this for a few seconds. "I'll send Dwight for you later." He whispered before turning and walking towards the door. As he left, you heard the door being locked. A few seconds later you let out a long deep sigh before sitting back down on the bed. You could feel your nose and throat start to burn as tears welled in your eyes.

"Dont cry, dont cry, dont cry..." you repeated to yourself softly. You began to look around for any potential ways to get out, the windows were barred and no other exit seemed viable. You began to reason with yourself, attempting to formulate a half decent plan. You had to find out where Daryl was being kept, there was no way you were leaving without him... But what if you couldnt get out? If you had to stay here forever? Maybe if you married Negan you could help Daryl...

\---------

"Hey, wake up!" You heard as you were shaken awake, you inhaled a deep breath and jolted back in fright. Dwight moved away from you, giving you an odd look. "Negan wants you. Now. Follow me, and maybe clean yourself up a bit." He said bluntly, eyeing you up and down. You narrowed your eyes, not saying anything but raising your middle finger at him. He snorted and moved towards the door. "Fine, just hurry the fuck up." You sighed and followed Dwight.

As you left your room, you noticed that there was no armed guard standing outside your room as Simon had made out, in the distance you could hear an upbeat song playing. You turned your head in the direction of the music, Dwight must have noticed your lollygagging as he turned to frown at you, grabbing your arm and tugging you.

"Ow! Let go of me!" You said angrily, yanking your arm out of his grasp. He let out an irritated noise.

"Hurry up then!" He yelled as he stared you in the eyes. You looked at him for a few seconds before walking towards him, implying you would follow. Dwight turned around and continued walking, you followed behind him and noticed he was wearing Daryls sleeveless vest. You clenched your fists and frowned, imagining lunging forward and strangling him. If he was wearing Daryls vest, what had they given Daryl to wear. The hatred you felt made you realise you had to do anything you could to help Daryl. Anything.

Lost in thought, it felt like you had been walking just a few seconds before you and Dwight arrived presumably outside of Negans office. Dwight knocked on the door, only opening it after hearing Negan invite him in. You could hear the two of them exchange words before Dwight beckoned you in. You took in a deep breath and walked inside the room. The first thing you noticed was the group of women wearing black dresses, none of them looked even remotely happy.

"There she is, and might I say you are lookin' so beautiful!" Negan said cheerily hosting that charming smirk on his face. You looked up at him, trying not to show any particular emotion.

"Thank you." You said shyly. Behind Negan, you noticed one woman in particular who was looking right at you. She was very beautiful, and had medium length brown hair and brown eyes. She was holding a drink in her hand and giving you a sombre look.

"Have you given any more thought to my generous offer?" Negan asked cheerfully, sitting on the arm of a chair and holding his bat out in front of him. You nodded your head.

"Yes. But before I decide," you looked at Negan trying to read his facial expression but he just looked curious, not angry like you were expecting. You had thought carefully about how to word this sentence "Would you please allow me to speak to Daryl?" You asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Negan was silent for a few seconds, looking right back at you. He let out a deep chuckle and stood up, walking towards you, but leaving his bat propped up against the chair.

"I suppose, since you asked so nicely in that cute little accent of yours, you can talk to him for five minutes." You looked up at him and smiled slightly, it wasnt that you were smiling at him more so the thought that you would be able to see Daryl. You noticed Negan examining your face as you smiled at him, he was looking at you with a deep intensity.

"Thank you, Negan." You chirped at him. He lifted his head to look at Dwight, who seemed to be doing his best to not look at the beautiful woman with brown hair, but his strain to do so made it obvious he was trying.

"Dwighty boy!" Negan shouted cheerfully. "Take lovely Lilah here to see her ol' friend Daryl. They have 5 minutes, not a second more. If they look like they're planning anything..." Negan said ominously as he turned to look back down at you again, your smile had faded as you met his gaze "bring Daryl to me. And darlin' I promise you, you'd wish I would just kill him..." You saw a cruel streak flash through his face. He was a man of his word, and he proved that with Glenn. You refused to let him hurt anyone else you cared about. Before long you could feel Dwight tuf on your shoulder, in an attempt to get you to follow him. It worked. You didnt want to stay with Negan any longer. You hated to admit it, but he frightened you, and fear was a powerful weapon for someone to wield over you.

Dwight had walked you across the compound, eventually you found yourself standing in front of a large steel grey door as Dwight inserted the key for it. For a few torturous seconds, your imagination was running wild with thoughts of what they had done to Daryl. What if they cut off his leg? Or arm? Had he been beaten? What if- 

Your thoughts were silenced when you were greeted by the image of Daryl sitting in the corner of a small dark cell. He had no clothes on, when he looked up and saw you he was obviously embarrassed as he tried to discreetly cover himself. You frowned and turned to Dwight.

"You cant even give him clothes?!" She said in a low, angry voice.

"What do you think these are?" Dwight said smugly, holding up a tracksuit top and bottoms. It's true that you hadn't noticed him carrying them, you were wrapped up in the excitement of seeing Daryl. Dwight threw the clothes in the cell at Daryl, who slowly moved to put them on. "You have five minutes. Dont waste it." Dwight said, almost sounding sincere. You turned back to look at Daryl who had scrambled to put the tracksuit bottoms on, you walked in his cell and Dwight closed the door behind you. When the door closed you hugged Daryl tightly pressing your head against his shoulder, at first he felt stiff but quickly relaxed and hugged you back.

"Did he hurt you?" You heard Daryl mutter, you could hear the concern in his voice which made you hug him tighter.

"No. He didnt... But I have to talk to you..." Your voices sounded shaky, cracking a bit at the end. Daryl put his hands on your shoulders and pulled you back so he could look at your face, you could see he had been punched and a concerned expression washed over your face. You let out a deep sigh before explaining to him Negans proposition of marriage. Naturally, Daryl hated the idea. "Daryl, if I do this I could be in a better position to get you out of here." You whispered to him quietly, unsure if Dwight was listening. 

"No, you ain't doing it," Daryl said adamantly. You could see by his face he was filled with rage. "You're not going to let that son of a bitch use you like that just to try help me."

"Daryl... I need to tell you something else." You said in a quiet voice. Daryl stood in silence, watching you expectantly holding his breath. You looked up at him and smiled softly. "I think... I love you. You dont have to say anything, I just wanted you to know because I think I'm going to accept Negans deal, I cant see you in here like this and-"

"Stop. You dont gotta do this, we can find a way out of here." Daryl said, turning his attention to the door trying to find a way out. You watched him do so hopelessly.

"Daryl," you whispered "I've already decided. You dont have to blame yourself, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me." Your voice was shaking, and it was clear you were about to cry. Daryl looked you in the face, he looked angry.

"Lilah, have you even ever?..." Daryl said sounding angry at first but as his sentence continued he became more awkward. "I mean, I know you told me you were young when this whole thing began." You chuckled with a mixture of awkwardness and embarrassment, shaking your head and wiping your eye.

"No. I know this is gonna sound weird but I was kind of hoping, before Dwight drags me out of here... Would you let me kiss you?" You said with a small smile on your face but your tone was still awkward. Daryl looked at you a bit surprised.

"You ain't even kissed no one?" He sounded sympathetic.

"All right you dick," you chuckled, pushing him back gently "its okay-" you were cut off mid sentence by Daryl moving close to you a kissing you gently on the lips. He was surprisingly gentle for such a rugged mountain man. You kissed him back, not really sure of what you should be doing beyond that. The kiss didn't escalate much further than that, as Daryl began to pull away. You looked up at him embarrassed. "Did I do it wrong?" You questioned shyly, Daryl laughed a bit at your question.

"No woman. It was perfect," he said sweetly, "but I ain't brushed my teeth for a day." He chuckled more. You smiled at him, coming close and hugging him tightly. As he was about to hug you back, the steel door created loudly open, Dwight standing there watching you. 

"5 minutes is over. Come on girl." He said coldly, grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you out. You looked back at Daryl sadly who met your gaze before his face turned angry again.

"Man you dont gotta grab her like that!" Daryl shouted for Dwight. 

"Daryl it's okay." You jumped in quickly, trying to keep Daryl out of trouble. 

"Smart woman Daryl, you better listen to her." Dwight said mockingly.

"Lilah, I-" Daryl tried to say something quickly to you, but Dwight shut the door in his face. In response, a loud frustrated bang could be heard coming from Daryls side.

"Bye Daryl..." you whispered quietly, Dwight still dragging you away.


	4. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night and morning after the wedding, Daryl finds it hard to see Lilah with Negan.

The night of the "wedding", you were escorted by Negan to what you assumed was his bedroom, it was nicer than the room you had been in. You walked into the room, looking it over and seeming lost in thought. The click of the door closing snapped you back to reality and your could feel your muscles tense up.

"Make yourself comfortable Darlin'," Negan said menacingly "or should I say wife..." You could tell without looking at him that he had that smirk on his face. You heard his foot steps get closer to you, your breath suspended, but then they walked right by. Your eyes followed him as he slowly walked towards a tray of alcohol, pouring himself a glass of a brown gold liquid. He turned to you casually "Care for a drink?"

You looked at him and shook your head, any movements you made were clearly stiff with nerves. He noticed. He shrugged at your answer and proceeded to neck the small amount of liquid he had poured for himself. He walked towards you slowly, at first you had been looking at him but as he got closer you averted your sight to the ground. "Are you even old enough to drink?" Negan asked, you could sense a small hint of genuine concern in his voice, but you still didnt look at him. You shrugged your shoulders in response. "Speak when you're spoken to." He demanded, the concern being replaced by annoyance.

"I dont know." You answered back quickly. "I was 16 when it happened. I lost track of how many years it's been..." You said the last part quietly, you didnt know if your answer would antagonize him or not. He didnt say anything for a while, his silence enticed you to look up at him, when you did he was already looking at you and your eyes met. He must have been able to see some fear in your eyes as he backed away from you, sitting on a clean leather couch and letting out a sigh.

"You dont have to be scared, I'm not gonna force you to do anything. I'm an understanding guy, this is hard for you. But truth be told, I'm not a patient guy. I can wait for a bit... Or you dont have to be my wife'" when he said this you perked up a bit "but if you chose not to be my wife, you'll be put to work like your redneck friend, and you'll both wish you were dead." Negan said calmly, this shattering the small bit of hope he had thrown at you with the first half of his statement. He began pouring himself another drink. You swollen a knot that had been building in your throat and let out a relieved sigh, at least tonight would be okay. You perched yourself at the foot of the bed that was placed in the middle of the room.

"Dont call him that. His name is Daryl." You said in a quiet, but defensive voice. Negan chortled from the corner, glass in hand.

"I like that fire in you." He teased. You scoffed in response, he flashed that charming grin. "So Lilah, tell me about yourself... What were you doing across the pond?" He asked consideratley, you could tell by his tone he wasnt actually interested, perhaps just asking to be polite or maybe make you feel more at ease.

"I was on holiday with my family. My mum and two older brothers... they're how I lived so long," You answered, after a brief moment of silence while you considered your answer "I didnt kill any of the dead until recently. My brothers took care of it, I was so afraid of them... But we were ambushed by a group one night. Of people. My mum died a few weeks before that, but my brothers both helped me slip away. I tried to find them for a couple of days, but..." you stopped for a bit, you looked at Negan, his expression suggested that since asking he had gained interest in the answer "I was on my own for a while, just me and To- a dog. Scavenged for around 6 months, that's when Daryl found me. I couldn't hunt, and to be honest wasnt much of a fighter. I wouldn't have survived that winter on my own..." Your voice was sombre. Negans silence felt comfortable in a way, as if he understood.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family." He said sincerely. "Theres some clothes over there, you can change into some pyjamas to sleep." He gestured towards the cupboard, but his suggestion sounded more like an order and you didnt want to push your luck with him. You walked over towards the cupboard, a lot of the pyjamas seemed sultry, not really your style. You managed to find a pair of shorts and shirt. They were both a pretty lilac colour, the shirt was more revealing than what you would pick out if given the opportunity and the shorts appeared to be booty shorts but as you knew, Negan had ordered you to pick something out. He seemed interested in your choice.

"Are you going to watch me get changed?" You sounded both shy and nervous.

He licked him bottom lip, looking sy you intensely before answering. "I guess not." He stood up but didnt leave the room like you had hoped, instead he just turned around. You frowned, but fumbled as you got dressed as quickly as you could. After a while, he turned to face you again. "Hmm." He purred. Your cheeks went red and you averted your eyes from him, you knew that look that men got. You crossed your arms uncomfortably, seeming self conscious. Negan walked over to you, he put his finger under your chin and lifted your head so your eyes met. "Darlin' you're beautiful. No need to be shy." He whispered to you, you continued to look into his eyes even after he lowered his hand. You felt him lean in to kiss you as your heart rate rapidly increased, when your lips met you could feel his stubble scratch your face, his lips were so soft in comparison. You didnt move away from him, unsure of what to do, you felt pressured to kiss him back and when he felt you do so he moved his body closer to yours, he wrapped one of his hands around your waist, the other he placed on the side of your face. Once you felt his hand move to touch your bum, your body stiffened up and you pulled away for him.

"Sorry, I- um..." You stuttered, looking away from him.

"You dont need to apologise." Negan said reassuringly. "I pushed that one. I'll be back in a bit, why dont you go ahead and go to bed." He sounded sincere and comforting. You didnt respond as you watched him leave the room quite quickly. You sighed deeply, as you walked over to the bed touching the covers gently, running your hand from the bottom to the top. You pulled them back and climbed into the bed, it was comfortable and reminded you of your bed in Alexandria. Your mind wandered off, thinking of Toad and whether or not Olivia was looking after him properly, you then thought about Daryl, sitting in a cold concrete cell on his own. You felt tears run down your face across the bridge of your nose, soaking your pillow. It wasnt long before you had fallen asleep.

\---------

The next morning you woke up feeling confused in your unfamiliar surroundings. It wasnt long until you remembered where you were and why, you turned your head slowly and gently to see Negan asleep on the other end of the bed. He hadn't come near you the whole night, but you were surprised you hadn't woken up when he came back into the room as you were a light sleeper, you had to be now. You felt him stirring and before you could turn away and pretend to be asleep he had opened his eyes and looked at you tiredly.

"Good mornin' darlin'" He said with a grin, his voice sounding sleepy and cracked slightly.

"Good morning." You said quietly, shifting in the bed to be a bit further away from him.

"How about some breakfast?" He asked. You said nothing, but your face involuntarily flashed an excited look. Negan chuckled a bit, stretching as he sat up in the bed, you could now see he was shirtless causing your cheeks to flush a bit as you looked away awkwardly.

"D! Negan shouted from bed, it startled you and you gripped the blanket tightly, uncomfortable. Dwight opened the door, coming in and looking at Negan, he looked at you briefly, he almost seemed compassionate, understanding... "Be a dear and bring us some breakfast." Negan continued, Dwight nodded and left the room. Negan then turned to face you in bed, he lay on his side resting his head on his hand watching you with a content grin. "How did you sleep?" He asked, sounding quite cheerful.

"Good, thank you. And you?" You said quietly, only moving your head to look at him and not your whole body as he had done.

"I slept just fine, better than usual with you being here." He said moving a bit closer to you, this made you look away from him. He stopped moving closer and admired you again. "Can I ask you something personal?" He said confidently. You turned to look at him again.

"Okay." You said while nodding.

"Have you ever had sex before?" He asked bluntly. You looked at him shocked and embarrassed, he laughed at your reaction. "I told you it was a personal question." He grinned. You looked away from him, down at your hands as they fidgeted with the blanket nervously.

"No. And I've only ever kissed one person... Besides you I mean." You answered honestly. 

"Seriously? Even before?" He sounded as if he didnt believe you. You shook your head.

"Even before... Boys had no interest in me before." He said with a slight chuckle in your face, as if it had been a lifetime ago.

"Why would that be?" Negan asked, sounding genuinely curious. You sniffed your nose, and turned to look at him with a small smile on your face.

"I was fat." You whispered to him, the smile perhaps a way to hide your insecurity. After saying it, you were quite surprised with yourself that you had told him that, as you hadn't told anyone else. "Who would have guessed I would get thin in America." You snickered, Negan continued to look at you as if he could see through your facade of humour.

"Well, that explains why you have big tits." He teased with a cheeky grin on his face, you looked at him with disgust, but also a small smile.

"You're a pig." You said bluntly, appreciating him trying to change the subject, but also making sure to cover yourself with the blanket.

"I know." He said with a smile. You could see him from the corner of your eye looking at you intensely, he then slowly reached out his hand to your face. You looked at his hand with your eyes, not moving your head towards him but also not moving away. He put his hand under your chin moving you to face him, still moving slowly and gently. You looked into his eyes, but he didnt make you feel afraid. He moved closer to you and kissed you gently, you kissed him back. He moved his hand to the side of your face, leaning you in and intensifying the kiss.

Just then the door swung open and in walked Daryl being pushed along by Dwight who was forcing him along with his own crossbow pointed to his back. You tried to pull away from Negan but his grip on your face went from gentle to painful as he held you in the kiss for a second or two more, as soon as he released your head you pulled away from him disgruntled. You looked up to see Daryl standing in front of you, he was carrying a food platter with two plates of breakfast on it. When you made eye contact with him you could see the pain in his face, just as he could see it in yours, however his quickly turned to rage.

"Daryl, we-" you began in an attempt to explain to Daryl that nothing had happened between you and Negan, however Negan quickly interrupted you.

"Nope! No, no, no. You do not talk to him." Negan ordered. You frowned at Negan realising that he had used that moment to get in Daryls head. Dwight pushed Daryl forward, making him stumble a bit and grunt angrily. He walked over to you first, picked up a plate with one of his hands - still gripping the tray with the other - and held it out in front of you for you to take. You reached up to grab the plate, making sure to touch his hand when you did this, this brought his gaze to you as you looked in his eyes trying to comfort him, and truthfully comfort yourself too. Negan noticed this and frowned. "D, I think Daryl could use a reminder of what his place is here." He said coldly. You looked at Negan hurt, then looked at Dwight who was now walking over to Daryl.

"No, please don't. He didnt do anything!" You said desperately as Dwight took the tray from Daryls hand and set it down on the bed. Dwight then kicked the back of Daryls knee making him tumble over, he then proceeded to kick Daryl as he lay on the floor. You turned to Negan desperately, however he had taken the remaining plate of food from the tray and was eating it contently in bed. You threw your plate on the bed and threw a punch at Dwight right on the side of his head knocking him over, not so much from the force of the punch but more so from the surprise of it. Your hand started to burn from the impact of the blow, once Dwight had been knocked to the ground you turned to Daryl, kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay?" You whispered to him, but he didnt respond to you. He looked at you quite coldly, getting up slowly on his own. "Daryl..." Your voice was quiet and sounded lost, clearly you were hurt by his coldness.

Dwight, meanwhile, had gotten up. "You bitch!" He said with gritted teeth as he prepared to strike you.

"Ah ah ah, Dwight. It's an emotional time. You have to be understanding." Negan said assertively, still eating his food. Dwight let out short, angered breaths but backed away from you. You stood up, still looking at Daryl and hoping for something from him but he kept up his indifferent act. "Thank you for the breakfast. You can come and take our plates away in about 10, 15 minutes." Negan ordered. Dwight looked at him, then at Daryl. 

"Come on, you heard him!" Dwight said to Daryl aggressively, grabbing the collar of his tracksuit top and dragging him out of the room. You watched Dwight do this helplessly as you stood up from the ground. You watched Daryl leave until the door closed behind him.

"Your ass looks good in those shorts." Negan said while he finished off the food on his plate. You said nothing in response, your could feel a heavy ache in your heart as you watched the door. How are you going to save him from this...


End file.
